Seeing Red
by AerynKat
Summary: It's been two years since Raccoon City. Jill is spending her days rescuing survivors, and taking them to the Redfield convoy. Of course, she does have ulterior motives... Warnings; Rated M with femmeslash, yuri content. You were warned. COMPLETE
1. Finding Red

Seeing Red

* * *

NOTE; This fanfic contains femmeslash/Yuri (femalexfemale). If you don't like that, don't read it. It focuses on the interim period between RE Apocalypse and RE Extinction. It is based on the knowledge of Jill Valentine in the movies and novelizations, NOT the game.

In honour of the new Resident Evil Afterlife movie that is coming out this month, I thought I would write a (hopefully) relatively short fic about my one of my favourite pairings, (non-canon), Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield. I know that in the movies they never actually meet, but seeing as Chris Redfield was Jill's partner in the game, and the novelisation mentions her involvement with Claire's convoy, I live in hope. Hope you enjoy, and anti-zombie necklaces to all reviewers!

I don't own Resident Evil, any of the associated movies, games, novels, or characters. I'm just walking them. ;)

* * *

Chapter One - Finding Red

It had been two years since the incident at Racoon City, and the world was slowly dying. No one knew how to halt its steady demise, and it was quickly becoming a wasteland filled with the stench of death.

Jill Valentine sighed for the fifteenth time that morning, and checked her watch again. How much longer would she have to wait for Claire and the convoy to arrive at the rendezvous? She had twenty survivors, plucked from a high-infection zone, all waiting to be taken on as new members of Claire's convoy. They had already been waiting at the meeting point for over an hour, and had yet to see hide or hair of Claire, LJ or Carlos. She was going to give them such crap when they arrived. She had expected to be halfway to Los Angeles by now, instead she was waiting with twenty others on a dark street corner in Phoenix. And it was raining. God, she hated rain.

Suddenly an armoured bus rounded the corner at break-neck speed, quickly followed by several other vehicles, armed to the teeth. It lurched to a stop in front of the curb and Claire's head popped out from the driver's seat. "Get in, now!" None of the survivors had to be told twice, and as Jill spotted a horde of undead rounding the bend of the road, Claire yelled at her to get on too. The infected were coming in too fast for Jill to do anything but acquiesce, and she cursed as she realized this meant she'd have to find more transport once they were safely out of the city. She'd really liked that car too.

"Took you long enough" Jill growled lowly at Claire, taking a seat right behind her. "We were waiting like sitting ducks for a full hour!" Claire smirked.

"If they are with you, Jill, they are more like live bait than sitting ducks." Jill grumbled but didn't disagree. In the years since Racoon, she had become quite the legend among the living. But legend or not, she certainly wouldn't have been able to deal with all of those infected that had been chasing the convoy.

"So how'd you wind up with so many crazed fans, eh Claire? You didn't let them see you naked did you?" Jill snickered, imagining Claire giving a strip show to a bunch of drooling dead-walkers. Claire must have read her mind, because she gave Jill a look that would stop the horde dead in its tracks (figuratively of course).

"I swear, Jill, every time we see you your manners have gotten even worse. Not that had many to begin with." Jill stopped snickering and glared at Claire. "Besides," Claire added with a wicked grin, "I don't think I'm quite their type. A bit to alive for them I'd say." Jill returned the grin. Contrary to how much she complained about it, she did love the time she spent with the convoy. Not enough to make her stay there, but it was a nice break from her self-imposed solitude. The fact that Claire was beautiful and always up for anything that didn't have to do with surviving the outbreak was a plus too. She grinned. She had forgotten the fact that travelling with them for a while meant time alone with her sometime lover.

"So, been busy lately Claire?" The redhead didn't turn around, but Jill could hear her soft chuckle.

"Something tells me you are going to want to bunk with me tonight." Jill laughed in return, thinking of how well they understood each other. Neither wanted a relationship, people died far too often for that, and both knew that Claire would never start a sexual relationship with anyone in the convoy, it was too risky to the entire operation. No, their arrangement worked well for both of them. Jill found survivors, dropped them off, got some human contact, she and Claire enjoyed themselves, and then they both went their separate ways. Everyone goes home happy. Lately, though, Jill had found her thoughts drifting to Claire more and more. That was dangerous. This would be the last time she visited the convoy in a while, she decided. Forming attachments was dangerous in this new world, and it was hard enough to survive as it was.

By nightfall, the convoy was safely out of the city, and made camp for the night by an old drive-in motel. "You really like creepy, deserted buildings, don't you, Claire?" The other woman simply laughed, directing Carlos to set up the perimeter cams. Claire went to go and help with the dishing out of food, and Jill headed straight to Claire's van. She always brought her own supplies, and thankfully, they had been in the bag on her back when she had to board the bus. She opened a can of peaches and began eating while she waited for the redhead to return for the night.

When Claire came back to the van empty-handed as usual, Jill already had a can of baked beans sitting next to her, open and waiting. Claire raised an eyebrow and Jill just shrugged, grinning. "You always give away your food, so I make it my responsibility to make sure you don't faint from hunger." Under Claire's scrutinising glare, Jill smiled and continued "The convoy needs you to lead them. If you are unconscious from starvation, you can't help anyone, can you?" Claire gave in and ate the beans, her first solid food in three days. She had been starving, but Jill didn't need to know that.

"So, where are you planning to head next?" She asked her companion, in between mouthfuls.

Jill smiled. "I was on my way to LA when you picked me up. Speaking of which, you owe me some new transport." Claire snorted, Jill knew that she wouldn't get any hand-outs from them, but the girl liked to feel in control, so she didn't point that out.

Instead she said that they would keep an eye out for any abandoned vehicles, and Jill could have first pick. Jill had expected as much and smiled wryly, thanking Claire for her generosity. They didn't do much talking for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review :)


	2. Time to Leave

Here's the second chapter.

Again, I don't own them, I just play puppet-master. ;)

* * *

Chapter Two

Claire smelt good. That was the one thing that Jill always noticed as soon as she woke up after spending the night with the convoy leader. Sure, she had unbelievably smooth, velvety skin; a supple body and hair that felt like silk (odd considering how little shampoo was available), but the thing that really made Jill feel safe and contented was how good Claire smelt. Soap, sand, and a slight tinge of nicotine contributed to it, but underneath it all was something indefinably Claire. It was one of the things she loved about waking up in Claire's arms, being enveloped in the scent that was her lover.

"Morning" Claire mumbled sleepily, only opening one eye. Jill laughed softly.

"Barely. It's only about 6 am. I suppose you'll be wanted to hit the road soon?" Jill looked down at the redhead with raised brows." Claire smiled and grabbed Jill by the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Jill wondered what she had done to deserve such a reward, and silently thanked whatever strange deity had blessed Claire with her incredible mouth.

Kissing Claire was unlike anything Jill had experienced with anyone else. It was as if electricity flowed between them, their lips soft and parted just enough to taste the other's mouth. Their tongues met in an elaborate dance that they had practiced many times before. Jill knew each contour and surface of Claire's mouth like the back of her own hand, but she never got tired of kissing her. The sensation was too pleasurable to ever bore of.

Claire broke off the kiss, Jill's lips plump and red from the activity, and grinned wickedly. "Time to wake the crew." Claire said springing out of the bed and flinging open the doors, letting in a sudden burst of sunlight that caused Jill to groan and plant her head firmly in the pillow. Claire laughed and went to stir the rest of the convoy while Jill muttered curses about morning people.

* * *

The day of travel was relatively uneventful. The new members quickly became integrated into the convoy, and, thankfully, the undead seemed to be leaving them alone at the moment. In fact, by midday, Claire was in such a good mood that she decided to stop at a small ghost town they passed to search for supplies. Jill took the opportunity to find some new wheels. She examined a few rusty trucks, a trashy Cadillac, and then hit pay dirt. A Harley. She was tempted to drop to her knees right then and there and thank whichever generous spirit had had the foresight to have the dead owner fall to the infected hordes right next to it, keys in hand. Of course, instead she merely worked the key-ring out of the long-dead fingers of the previous owner, grinning hugely. A genuine, old school style Harley Davidson motorcycle. She pulled the helmet of the dead man's head and pulled some Purell (one of her few luxuries) out of her pack to sanitise it briefly, before donning it and starting the engine, off to show off her new ride to Claire.

Claire and the convoy had hit pay dirt of a different kind, finding a still-partially stocked grocery store on the edge of town. However, the store was currently being guarded by some very emaciated, very hungry, very infected townspeople. Jill squealed up, slid to a stop, and pulled out her gun. Squeezing off a few rounds, she turned to Mikey. "Where's Claire?" she yelled, dodging a stray bullet. Mikey simply pointed to the store's entrance, where a group of at least ten undead were fighting a blur of red hair and guns. Jill grinned and ran to join Claire in her workout.

Once they had dispatched the store's greedy guardians, they explored inside. The walls were still stocked with cans of preserved foods, ammunition and, to Jill's delight, hand sanitizer. The entire convoy cheered, and, grinning, Jill slung her arm around Claire's shoulders. "Guess now you won't have to skip meals as often." She teased, and Claire grinned back.

After stocking herself up on sanitizer, baked beans, peaches and ammo, Jill decided it was time to head off. She had been on her way to LA after all, and the survivors there wouldn't take themselves to Claire's convoy. With a heated kiss, a promise to meet again soon, and of course, some gloating about her new bike, Jill and Claire parted ways once again. Jill headed off into the desert that was North America, determined to find some more survivors that would bring her back to Claire once again.

* * *

So guys, what do you think? Should I write more with this couple? Purell kisses to all those that review!


	3. Lost and Found

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm all fuzzy!

Again, they're not mine, and I cry about it all the time. :)

* * *

Chapter Three – Lost and Found

Jill decided to hate LA. It was a rather immature decision, but there were so few patriotic Los Angeleans that she figured she could probably get away with it. In fact, the lack of people in Los Angeles was exactly why she had decided to hate it. She had been following at least two survivor SOS calls from the area, and they had both disappeared. Typical, she mused glumly. Just as you get to an area to save someone, they go and get killed on you. Pathetic. She felt a little mean for blaming the poor no-longer survivors, but this meant she was going to have to start her search again, and that meant a longer period of time without taking anyone to Claire's convoy. And that meant not seeing Claire. And thus, Jill was royally ticked off.

She had just passed an abandoned street of warehouses when she heard the scream. It was loud and shrill and only lasted a few moments, but that was enough. Jill grinned, finally, something other than sand. She squealed to a stop, and swung the bike around, before heading down the street in the direction of said scream. It only took her a few moments to find the source. Some less than friendly survivors had decided to dangle a young girl into a pit containing multiple infected. They were making several others watch. Jill's face broke into a wide grin once again. A group of survivors for Claire, and a workout. She couldn't have been happier.

"Oi, who the fuck are you?" The group of tormentors had noticed her, and an acne covered boy of about twenty was the first to react. Jill put on her best tough face and said "Who the fuck are you? And what the fuck are you doing?" The entire group was taken aback for a moment, then a woman covered in spiralling tattoos answered. "We're the fuckin' Angels of Death, honey. And we're about to be the last thing you ever see." Jill snorted at the woman's proud use of such clichéd trash talk. This was going to be fun.

The first to come at Jill was the boy. He swung his rifle her way, and had only managed to get off a few shots before she grabbed the barrel with one gloved hand and pulled it out of his hands. He stared for a moment before Jill blew his head in with his own gun.

The tattooed woman cursed and gestured two of the others towards Jill. She smirked, as the two burly men crunched their way across the concrete floor. "You boys lost?" she taunted "The bathroom is thataway." Instead of pointing, she kicked straight out into the chest of the first man. He went flying back with a stunned "oof" and hit the ground hard. The other man gave a roar and charged Jill. She waited til the last moment before dodging to one side and helping him on his way with a foot to the back. His head made a cracking sound as it hit the floor, and he didn't get up again.

The others went in a similar way. While they were relatively strong, they were rather thick, and lost their heads easily. With the dispatching of the 'Angels of Death', the tattooed leader on the floor behind her, Jill went to the survivors that they had been 'toying' with. She made quick work of their bonds, and made for them to pile into the Angel's now ownerless truck. That would be a nice addition to Claire's convoy, Jill thought, a bounce appearing in her step. It had already been two days since she had seen Claire last, and she was looking forward to a decent sleep, among other things, in Claire's bed. Grinning widely, Jill and her new friends set off. Time to find a certain redhead.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! Review for a Jill chibi! xxx


	4. Moving Targets

Chapter Four – Moving Targets

Finding Claire was not as difficult as it sounded. While she and the convoy did keep moving, they kept to a relatively strict geographical schedule, and didn't break it unless they heard an SOS. So Jill just headed to the convoy's next scheduled destination. That meant south, to San Diego. Great. "Ever vigilant" was right. That place was a darkened, deserted metropolis that had some pretty creepy inhabitants. But, that was the direction Claire and the others were heading in, so off went Jill on her Harley, and her truck of merry men.

It took most of the afternoon to get to the now near-empty city, and Jill found an area for them to camp out by the outskirts of the town, and then radioed out to let Claire know they were there. The ten of them then simply hunkered down and waited. For her part, Jill hoped Claire would get there before nightfall, because the creepies in Diego were not her favourite things.

* * *

Nightfall came, and still no sign of Claire. Jill was getting rather concerned. An hour or so was one thing, but five? There was still no response on the radio, so Jill just had to hope they were running late. She helped settle everyone and bunked down with her Harley in the back of the large truck. She hoped like hell the Peterbilt truck's large cargo hold would be tough enough to stop any of the creepers getting to them. She was still hoping as she fell asleep.

* * *

The first thing Jill noticed when she was woken, was that it was still dark. The second was that she had been _woken_. Loud banging could be heard all around the safety of the truck and her survivors were all piled together in a shivering mass of fear and exhaustion. She sighed and joined them at the front end of the cargo hold. This was why she hated San Diego.

* * *

Thankfully, the truck had held out, and in the morning they rewoke to find that the convoy was parked around them. They were startled by the banging of a fist on the door. Jill opened it to find a very disgruntled and filthy Claire standing on the other side.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Claire yelled. Jill just hugged her happily as the redhead's arms flailed in wide and annoyed gestures. "You don't have the protection to spend an entire _night_ in San Diego! What were you thinking, staying here waiting for us to pass? Thank god I got your message, or we would have gone straight past. We were an entire day behind, we were thinking of skipping San Diego entirely because of the danger. You are such an idiot, Jill Valentine!"

Rant finished, Claire sighed, and wrapped her arms around Jill. "Thank God you're ok." She murmured into the brunette's hair. Jill kissed Claire's cheek, and the redhead proceeded to pull Jill into her van, and show how glad she was that Jill was alive. God, Jill loved San Diego.

* * *

This time I'm offering cookies for reviewers! Do you like San Diego?


End file.
